


a whole new set of dino themed rangers

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Conner and Tyler Say T-Rexes Are The Best, Dinosaur Selfies, Ethan's Around For Like Two Seconds, F/M, Kendall Morgan Knows Who Everyone Is, Scoping Out The New Team, They Might Even Make A T-Rex Lovers Club One Day, Tiny Little Self Indulgent Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Ethan asks. "Is it a date, or is it a we're-scoping-out-the-next-set-of-dino-rangers outing?"</p><p>or: Conner and Kira go to the Amber Beach Museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a whole new set of dino themed rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely self-indulgent. Entirely. Dino Thunder is one of my favorite cycles hands down and I was like OH I NEED TO WRITE A THING, I NEED TO WRITE A THING WHERE CONNER AND KIRA YES YES AND THEY GO TO AMBER BEACH YEEESSSS and so i wrote the thing.
> 
> This takes place before "so far gone", and I've updated the series to put them all in order of timeline.

"So," Ethan asks. "Is it a date, or is it a _we're-scoping-out-the-next-set-of-dino-rangers_ outing?"

Conner scratches the back of his head, looks over at Kira seated next to him, an amused smile painted on her lips.

"I was kind of hoping the former with a dash of the latter," He admits.

"That sounds good to me," The singer says. "Shall we make a day trip out of it?"

"If you make it an overnight trip, I don't want to know," Ethan says, and heads up to the counter to get them more coffee.

_**xxxxxxxxxx** _

"I can't believe it took you a whole new set of dino themed rangers to ask me out," Kira says two days later as they step out of Conner's Mustang.

"Kinda didn't know what I wanted for a long time," The former red admits as they walk across the pavement. "Then I just convinced myself you'd never say yes."

The dirty blonde smiles, and grabs his hand once they're inside the museum, surrounded by such a large collection dinosaur bones and fossils that it probably would have sent Dr. O into a tizzy.

"And yet, here I am. Here _we_ are."

Conner grins, and holds her hand firmly as they stride through the exhibits.

They take a selfie with the giant t-rex skeleton and send it to Dr. O before Kira's tummy growls.

"Take a break for lunch?" Conner suggests.

"Yeah," And they both don't mention how they just know it's where they're more likely to bump into the new team.

"Welcome to the Dino Bite Cafe!" A male wearing a bright red shirt who's nametag legitimately reads **TYLER TYRANNOSAURUS REX** greets them. "Table for two?"

"Yeah," Kira smiles.

"I like your nametag," Conner says. "T-rexes are the best dinosaur."

The male brightens up. "They're _so_ cool, right!" He says as he leads them to their table. "With their arms!" And he proceeds to do an imitation of a t-rex, roaring and everything.

"Tyler!" An annoyed voice cuts across the cafe.

"Whoops," The male blushes, hands them their menus. "Your server will be with you shortly." And then he's gone.

Kira and Conner look at each other, and both break out into laughter.

"Did that just happen?"

"He's a red too!" Kira snickers, and then grabs his hand when he frowns.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Hi, I'm Riley and I'll be your server today. You guys ready to order?" A voice asks a couple of minutes later, and Conner looks up to see a short brunette in a green shirt.

His nametag says **RILEY RAPTOR**.

"We'll both have a Bronto Burger and share a large Fossil Fries," Kira smiles at him.

"Excellent choices," He says, and takes their menus. "Those will be out shortly."

"He's young," Conner frowns.

"Hey," Kira nudges his leg. "Dr. O was younger then him when he first became a ranger, and do you even want to talk about Justin?"

"I guess," Conner says, and they watch as their server stops to talk to a male in black, a male in blue with seriously impressive arm muscles, and a girl in pink.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"There's something familiar about them," Riley insists. "I feel like I know them from somewhere."

Chase raises an eyebrow and casually glances over at them.

"Well," Shelby says. "The girl is Kira Ford."

They all look at her.

"The singer?" She sighs. "You guys have sucky taste in music."

"Conner McKnight and Kira Ford," Kendall supplies as she walks up to them all, Tyler in tow. "Two former rangers of the Dino Thunder team."

"Wait, seriously?" Riley gapes. "I'm serving two _former power rangers_?"

"Why they here?" Koda frowns.

"Probably to size you all up," Kendall smiles. "Back to work, all of you."

"How does she expect us to work when two former rangers are sitting in our cafe?" Shelby huffs, but they all (rather reluctantly) head back to their posts.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"I had a good time," Kira says as they drive back into Reefside.

"Me too. You think they knew who we are?" Conner asks.

"Uhm, why, because they wouldn't stop staring at us and whispering?" The blonde laughs. "Yeah they definitely knew."

"At any rate, I think they'll do a great job holding up our legacy."

"You only say that because the red's zord is also a t-rex."

"T-rexes are cool," Conner insists, and smiles when Kira just shakes her head and laughs.

It was a good day.


End file.
